Pokemon Ash and Serena an amourshipping story
by Pokefan1540
Summary: Ash and Serena have been traveling together for a long time but neither one of them has had the guts to tell the other how they feel so they must overcome many problems but in the end the love of each other will get them through.
1. Serena makes her move

Serena finally makes her move.

The gang was walking around Lumiose city looking for a place to stop for lunch. As they were walking, they found a cafe and decided to try it.(As Ash's stomach was growling as loud as his Snorlax.)

As they walked in they heard a voice."Well fancy meeting you guys here" The heroes turned around and were shocked! It was Miette. Serena's Poke Puff rival. "Miette what a surprise." said Ash. Serena had turned her back on Miette as she had no desire to talk to the girl who threatened to take Ash away from her.

"We were just stopping for lunch Miette, care to join?"said Clement. "Oh no not this place, come with me I know the best restaurant in all of Lumiose." The blue haired trainer replied. So they went, with Serena in anger.

'A short walk later'

The two boys and Bonnie walked into the restaurant. But Miette stayed back to talk with Serena. "Well I see you still haven't told Ash how you feel."she said. Serena.s anger turned into embarrassment and she replied"Well...um...uh, you se-"

Miette cut Serena off and replied "Well Serena I'm honoring my word, you had your chance with Ash but you blew it! Sorry." As the young trainer walked in and began making her move on Ash.

"So Ash I hear you are quite the battler" Miette said to get Ash's attention. "Yeah, I don't mean to brag but I do have five badges already." Replied the raven haired trainer. The two young trainers continued to talk all through there lunch while Serena looked on with pure anger aimed at Miette. 'How could she do this she thought Miette knows I love Ash, what type of person does this!'

After a while they all finished there meals and were about to head back to the Pokemon Center. Until Team Rocket crashed in with there meowth balloon and began trying to steal the young trainers pokemon.

They had a big vacuum with them and began sucking up the trainers pokeballs. Pikachu was almost sucked in with them but Ash wouldn't let the little electric mouse go. Team Rocket began gloating and thought they had won. Until Ash threw one of the tables and the vacuum causing it to get jammed and explode, releasing all the stolen pokeballs

After Team Rocket landed on the ground Ash sent Pikachu in to finish the job with a thunderbolt. Team Rocket was sent flying into the sky and replied with there signature "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" And they soon vanished.

"Wow Ash that was amazing! Thank you so much." Said Miette admirably. "Oh it was nothing, Pikachu's the real hero here." Replied Ash in a flattered way. "This is the second time you saved me and my pokemon, you must allow me to return the favor." Insisted the blue haired trainer. "Well if you insist Miette. What did you have in mind?" Asked Ash. "Well how about tonight, you meet me in the forest and we have a picnic, just the two of us!" Said Miette excitingly. "Sure sounds like fun." Replied Ash When Serena heard this she was crushed and began to hold back tears. 'It's bad enough Miette asked out Ash, but for him to say yes is destroying my heart.' The young blonde thought.

The trainers then parted ways Miette went to her hotel while Ash and his friends headed to the Pokemon Center. Serena couldn't take it anymore, she began crying like a little baby. "Are you ok Serena!" Ash asked worried. "Yeah fine, I just stubbed my toe and it really hurts." Serena replied obviously lying. But they had reached the Pokemon Center and Serena immediately ran to a room to cry in private.

'A few hours later'

Serena had not come out of her room since they got back and Ash went in and checked on her. " Serena what's wrong I've never seen you like this before, do you want me to stay here with you instead of going to that picnic with Miette?" He asked worryingly. 'Yes, yes stay here.' The heartbroken girl thought. But she did want Ash to be happy so she said "No this is my problem you go and have fun Ash." "Ok Serena but remember if want to talk just tell me." Said a confused Ash. Ash then got ready to go meet Miette for their picnic, but before he could leave he was stopped by Serena.

She had cleaned herself up and confronted Ash. "Actually there is something I'd like to talk to you about." She said to Ash. "Well what's up?" He asked. "Well Ash I..um...uh-" Ash cut her off. "Come on Serena just tell me what's on your mind." He insisted. 'What do I say, I can't say what I wan, wait that's it.' She thought

Ash even more confused then before said"Serena how about we talk about this late-." But he was unable to speak. For Serena had pressed her lips up against his and began a long kiss. Ash completely shocked after the kiss had managed to say " Well I guess we do have something to talk about."

'A long loving talk later.'

"Wow I can't believe I was so oblivious all this time, Serena believe me I do love you, I just never knew you felt the same way." The love struck Ash said. "Yes Ash ever since Pr. Oak's camp, I have always loved you." The now happy Serena replied. The two hugged and agreed that they will now be boyfriend and girlfriend. They then both went to sleep as happy as they each had ever been.

'The next morning'

The new couple and friends set out to find the next town. (Ash and Serena holding hands and looking at each other admirably.) As they were leaving they ran into Miette. "I missed you last night Ash." She said, noticing Ash and Serena together. "Oh, yeah sorry Miette, just lost track of time." He replied.

As they were about to part ways Miette pulled Serena away and began talking. "Well I see you finally got him Serena." Miette said. "Yeah sorry to ruin your chance." Serena replied snarlingly. "You ruined nothing for me, I knew the only way for you to make your move was if you had competition." Miette replied smartly. "You did all this for me Miette. Thank you!" Serena said as she hugged Miette. "No problem, now you two go have fun." Miette said as she began walking away. Serena nodded and ran back to Ash knowing now that she got Ash she would never let him go.


	2. Ash steps up his game

Ash steps up his game.

It's been about a month since Ash and Serena became an official couple and Ash could not be any happier with his girlfriend. But his girlfriend Serena did not entirely feel the same way and it began to be noticeable.

"Serena is everything alright? It seems you've been upset about something lately." Ash asked his love. "Oh yeah I'm fine!" She responded with a fake smile. "Come on Serena, don't pretend to be happy. I mean we're dating you can tell me what's wrong." Responded Ash. "Well that's the thing Ash. I mean we've been dating for like a month now and we haven't even gone on a real date." Serena said sadly.

"But we're with each all the time, so in a way we're on a date everyday." The raven haired boy said trying to make Serena feel better. "You know Ash you're right, I mean I shouldn't be so selfish." Serena responded sarcastically as she walked away.

Ash and Serena didn't talk for the rest of the night and Ash knew he messed up. He decided to talk to Clemont about it.

"Man I really screwed up Clemont, what should I do" Ash asked. "Well Serena wants a real date, so why not just do that for her." Responded the young inventor. "Yeah I would do that, except I have no idea what to do. I mean I've never been on a date before." Ash stated worryingly. "Well we are heading to Dendemille Town and according to this brochure it has one of the top restaurants in all of Kalos. Why don't you take Serena here." Clemont says while handing Ash the brochure. "Wow this is perfect." Ash responds while looking at the brochure. "Wait,this is one of those really fancy places and I don't have any nice clothes." Ash added sadly. "Ash I tell you what, when we get to Dendemille town, you and I will go out and get you a nice suit." Clemont said comforting Ash. "Wow Clemont, that sounds great thank you so much!" Ash said while hugging Clemont.

'The next morning'

Serena was still mad at Ash and she stayed quiet during breakfast. As she was cleaning up Ash decided now was the time to ask Serena on the date. "Hey Serena I know you've been mad at me lately and I want to apologize and make it up to you." Ash said to his love. "Oh no Ash it's fine, you don't have to be sorry for anything." She replied trying to take the burden off Ash. "Well that's too bad, cause you know in Dendemille Town there's a really nice restaurant and I wanted to take you there tonight." Ash responded. "Oh my gosh yes Ash, that sounds great!" The young blonde replied while hugging Ash.

The gang then arrived in Dendemille Town and Serena and Ash were incredibly excited for their date. Clemont took Ash out to buy a suit and Bonnie went with Serena to do some shopping as well.

'Later that evening'

The time had finally come for Ash and Serena's date. Ash came out first wearing a black three piece suit and a red tie, he had even combed his hair down just to try and look nice. Then Serena came out and Ash was stunned at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a thin red dress that fit her figure perfectly.

"Wow Serena you look amazing." Ash said still stunned by how Serena looked. "Oh thanks Ash you look great to." After this the two young lovebirds were off.

They soon got to the restaurant, took there seats and ordered their food. Serena could not have been more happy, she was in a nice restaurant with the love of her life. What more could she ask for.

The two soon got their food and they were about to begin eating until. (CRASH!)

It was Team Rocket they had crashed through the front of the restaurant and had taken the restaurant's chefs hostage. "We're taking these famous chefs and they'll be Team Rocket's personal cooking staff and we'll get a raise and promotion." Said Jessie of Team Rocket. Team Rocket was about to get away but Ash always being prepared had brought Hawlucha's pokeball and sent it in to battle. Hawlucha then took out Team Rocket and sent them blasting off again!

The restaurant was destroyed and Ash and Serena decided to head back to the Pokemon Center. As they were walking back Ash could tell Serena was upset, her special night was ruined and Ash knew he had to do something to save it.

'Around 11:00 that night'

Ash had made up a plan and he got Pikachu and Fennekin to help him. Ash had gone into Serena's room and woke her up. "Ash what are you doing it's late." She said still half asleep. "Just come with me Serena, I have a surprise for you!" Ash responded excitingly.

The two took a short walk into the forest and they reached the spot where Ash's plan was set.

Pikachu and Fennekin jumped out to surprise Serena to a candle lit picnic. Serena was shocked for a moment and Ash broke the silence by saying "I didn't want our night to be ruined so with the help of Pikachu and Fennekin I made you this picnic." By now Pikachu and Fennekin left leaving the two lovebirds alone. Serena then began crying and hugged Ash saying "The date never mattered to me, all I wanted to know is that you cared about our relationship, and with this I know you do ." And the two,enjoyed a lovely night together.


	3. Return of an old friend

Return of an old friend

Ash and Serena could not be happier. They've been dating for almost four months now and there relationship was growing stronger everyday. The two lovers and siblings had made there way back to Lumiose City and decided to do some shopping. Ash and Serena went together to the Lumiose City Mall and Serena just adored all the shops she saw. Ash got worried cause he knew this would hurt his wallet.

The two shopped for a couple of hours and decided to stop so they could go get lunch (that and Ash's back was breaking from all the bags he was carrying, but he was happy to do it.)

The two lovebirds walked into a small cafe and as they were about to sit down they heard a female voice, "Ash?" Ash and Serena both turned and they saw the contest coordinator Dawn. "Ash, do you know her?" Serena asked confused. "Yeah I traveled with her in the Sinnoh region. "Yeah we had some great times back then, right Ash." The dark blue haired coordinator replied. "Yeah we sure did!" Replied Ash, as the two friends shared a laugh.

When Serena saw this she quickly became annoyed with Dawn's presence. "Dawn I'd like you to meet Serena my girlfriend." Ash said as he introduced the two. 'Girlfriend, no I'm supposed to be with Ash!" Dawn thought to herself, but to be nice she just replied "It's very nice to meet you." "You too." Replied Serena not making eye contact.

The two girls and Ash then sat down to eat and began talking. "So Dawn what brings you to Kalos?" Asked Ash. "Well I saw on the news you saving that city from Team Rocket and that got me thinking about our journey together so I decided to come and see if I could meet up with you." Dawn replied while blushing a little. Ash didn't notice Dawn's blushing, but Serena did and her annoyance grew to anger and jealousy. Dawn and Ash spent most of the meal catching up and remembering the days of there journey, while Serena stayed silent scolding Dawn.

After they all finished Ash had to go to the bathroom and Serena and Dawn were left alone to talk."Look I don't know who you think you are stealing Ash like this!" Dawn said angrily pointing at Serena. "I didn't steal him, I didn't even know you existed until now!" The young blonde replied. "Well I'm back now and I'm gonna take my man back." Dawn replied snarlingly. "Not on your life!" Serena replied back.

Ash returned and the three walked back to the Pokemon Center. Ash and Dawn talked for most of the night while Serena listened and watched closely, making sure Dawn didn't try anything.

After dinner Dawn invited Ash to come out and have a battle with her to show him how strong her newly evolved Empolion was. Ash always wanting to battle of course said yes. Serena did not like this at all and decided to talk to Ash about it. "Ash please don't don't go to that battle, stay here with me." The young blonde asked while holding Ash back."Serena I know you're worried about something happening but trust me, you're the one I love." "Ok, I trust you Ash go have a good battle." Serena replied. The two then kissed and hugged and Ash went out to meet Dawn. With Serena following to make sure Ash didn't have too much fun;).

Ash and Dawn started there battle, Pikachu vs Empolion with Serena watching from the bushes. The battle ended with Ash being the victor. Empolion and Pikachu walked back into the Pokemon Center to get some rest while Ash and Dawn stayed and talked.

They were sitting on a rock together looking at the stars and Serena was worried of what may happen next. "You know Ash I've never found another guy who's as nice as you." Dawn said in a flirting way. "Thanks Dawn, it's been nice hanging out with you today." Ash replied. "But Ash there is something I've always wanted to do to you since we've met." Dawn stated, moving closer to Ash. Serena knew what was coming and was now really scared. Before Ash could respond Dawn had started kissing him.

But Ash pushed her away and angrily said"What the heck Dawn, I'm dating Serena, you know that!" "Come on Ash I'm much better than her, why can't you see that." Dawn replied trying to kiss Ash again. Once again Ash pushed her away and said "Dawn I think it's best you leave." As he walked away.

Serena had to run back to the Pokemon Center so Ash wouldn't think she was spying. She was so happy! Even being tempted by an old friend, Ash would not be unfaithful to her. Serena got back to the Pokemon Center a few minutes before Ash and when he walked in she pretended like she knew nothing.

"Hi Serena" Ash said. "Oh, hay Ash how was your battle?" Serena asked. "It was good but Dawn decided to leave after it." Ash replied to his love. "Oh, that's too bad." Serena stated while smiling. Ash then walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her. "You know I love you, right Serena?" Ash asked. "I know Ash, I love you too." She replied. The two then kissed goodnight and went to bed together.


	4. Opportunity of a Lifetime

Opportunity of a Life Time

Serena could not be happier today. She woke up next to her boyfriend Ash who she loved and the night before she had taken first place at the Pokemon Showcase, Master Class. Making her the the top Pokemon Performer in all of Kalos.

Ash got up soon after Serena and decided to make her breakfast in bed in honor of her achievement. Serena was so happy to have a boyfriend like Ash to take care of her and she knew Ash felt the same way about her. Ash brought in breakfast and sat down next to Serena. "Serena I'm so proud of you, I told you, you could do it!" Ash said smiling at his love. "Thanks so much Ash, I really appreciate all the support you gave me." Serena said still eating her breakfast. "Oh it was nothing!" Replied Ash putting his arm around Serena.

After breakfast was finished Ash, Serena, and friends walked out of the Pokemon Center and began walking to Victory Road where Ash would face the Kalos League. But as they were walking two men dressed in suites came running after them.

"Hello we're representatives from PokeBros Performances, the number one traveling Pokemon Performance Showcase in all of Kalos! We saw you last night Serena and we know you a truly PokeBros material and we'd like you to join our elite group!"

"Oh my gosh yes this is a huge honor!" Replied an extremely happy Serena. "Glad you feel that way." Said one of the men. "We just wanted to make sure stay in town because tonight we are going to bring over a contract, and tomorrow you and your friends will be joining us for year long tour." Stated the other. "Wow this is so awesome Serena!" Said Bonnie and Clemont at the same time."Wow Serena this is amazing" said Ash hugging Serena. As Ash hugged her Serena remembered something and looked at Ash and said "Wait but if we leave now, you won't get to compete in the Kalos League Ash." Ash looked at Serena and smiled saying " Serena I can complete in other leagues, but for you this is the opportunity of a lifetime! You have to take it." Serena smiled back, turned to the men and said "I accept!" "Excellent!" Said one of the men. "We'll be back tonight with the contract." Stated the other. The two men then walked away smiling, happy they got the newest member of there team.

'A few hours later'

The gang was eating lunch and the smile still hadn't left Serena's face. She couldn't believe how generous Ash was, giving up his own dream to let her live hers. This once again reminded her how much he loved her.

"Ash, are you sure you want me to do this? I mean you've been training for the Kalos League for almost a year now." Serena said looking at her love. "Of course I want you to take this job Serena this is your dream, and I've told you before you being happy is my top priority, being a Pokemon Master is now second to me." Ash replied holding Serena's hands. "Ok Ash, thank you I just wanted to make sure." Serena replied smiling at Ash.

'Later that night'

It was almost time the two PokeBros men would be there any minute and Serena was so happy. Not just for the job but how great Ash was to her and how he always put her first, even over his pokemon sometimes. She remembered all the great things he had done for her to show how much he loved her. He invited her to join him on his journey, he made her a beautiful candle lit picnic, always carried her bags(no matter how heavy), and even stayed faithful to her when Dawn made a move on him. She couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

Then she realized something, Ash had put so much effort into the relationship, just to make her happy and Serena knew that it was time she did the same.

The two men returned and Serena came out. The men put the contract on the table, handed Serena a pen and asked her to sign the line. Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash all looked on with pure happiness. Serena then turned looked at her friends and boyfriend, smiled, picked up the contract and ripped it in half.

Everyone in the room looked at Serena with shocked expressions, they couldn't believe what she had just done. There was a silence that was broken by Serena when she said "I'm sorry I can't accept this job at this time. Thank you for the offer." "Serena what are you doing? This is your dream." Ash replied looking very confused. "No Ash this isn't my dream, being with you that's my dream. You've done so much for me, it's time I start doing the same." Replied Serena holding Ash's shoulders. "Serena are you sure?" Ash asked his love. "Yes Ash I'm sure." Replied Serena. The two then hugged and Ash looked at his beautiful girlfriend saying "I love you so much Serena." "I love you too Ash." Replied Serena.

As the two PokeBros men saw this they nodded at each other, said thank you for there time, and walked out.

'About a month later'

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Which makes the winner of this battle and new Kalos League champion Ash Ketchum!" Said the referee. After Ash heard that he ran right over to Pikachu hugging the electric mouse. He then began jumping with joy. Serena, looking at her boyfriend smiling thought back to last month, remembering her decision and seeing how happy Ash was she knew she had made the right choice. There will be other jobs, but there will be only one Ash Ketchum, she thought to herself. She then ran to her boyfriend and kissed him. "Ash I'm so proud of you!" Serena said to her love still hugging him. "Thanks Serena I couldn't have done it without you!" Ash replied. The two then kissed once again, both wondering what new adventures will come there way in the future.


	5. Return to Pallet

Return to Pallet

After Ash won the Kalos League he was immediately swarmed by reporters, all asking him about his future plans, how the battle was, how his pokemon were, etc. Ash answered a few questions, then saw his friends and girlfriend and he pushed through the reporters to reach them.

"Ash I'm so proud of you, you won your first league." Serena said to her love. "Yes Ash that was quite a battle." Clemont added. "Yeah Ash, you're awesome.!" Screamed Bonnie. "Wow thanks guys, I'm so lucky to have friends and a girlfriend who are so supportive." Replied Ash as him and the gang walked to the Pokemon Center.

When they got to the Pokemon Center there attention was caught by the TV. It was Serena's mother she was in a the Lumiose Rhyhorn Race. She had just won and had retaken the title of number one Rhyhorn racer in Kalos. When the friends saw this they all began to cheer and congratulate Serena on her mother's achievement. Later Serena called her mom to congratulate her and Ash called his mother as well to tell her the great news.

After the phone calls ended, the friends and the young lovers began celebrating all the great things that had happened recently. They couldn't have been happier they celebrated all night until the other people in the Pokemon Center started to complain.

The next morning Ash and Serena were swarmed by reporters. They had received the nickname "King and Queen of Kalos" and spent most of the day answering reporters and posing for pictures. Night finally came and the last of the reporters had left but had mentioned that they'll be back. Ash and Serena were beat they never knew being famous was so hard. "Man I don't think I can deal with this constantly." Ash said to Serena. "Me neither, honestly I liked it better when we weren't so famous." Replied Serena. "Yeah but what can we do I'm the Kalos League champ and your the number one Pokemon Performer we deserve this." Ash said smiling at Serena. "I know but now there's gonna be reporters following us everywhere, what will we do about that?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Well I don't know but we'll figure it out, let's just get some sleep." Ash replied to Serena. The two kissed goodnight and went to sleep. The next day was more of the same, reporters, photo ops, and interviews. But Ash and Serena did notice something another group of reporters surrounding someone else and they were getting close to them.

"Hey, you two long time, no see." Said a female voice as Ash and Serena turned around. It was Serena's mother she seemed to be having similar problems to Ash and Serena with her reclaimed fame.

Night came and Serena and her mother were having a talk with Ash eavesdropping. "Look Serena I hate to say this but we can't stay in Kalos, with our new fame we can never have a normal life and the only way to get away from this is to leave." Serena's mother said to her daughter. "But mom where will we go? Serena asked. "I don't know maybe-" but she was cut off by Ash saying "How bout Pallet Town in Kanto.?" "Ash were you listening to our conversation?!" Serena replied yelling at Ash. "No Serena don't be mad at him, I've heard of Pallet Town and it seems like a lovely place." Her mother replied. "So we're moving to Pallet then?" Serena asked excitingly. "Yes, yes it does." Her mother replied.

Serena jumped up and screamed as she hugged Ash and said to him "Ash this is great we're going to be neighbors!" "I know this is awesome, you'll love Pallet!" Ash replied to his love.

'Later that week'

All the stuff from Serena's house had been packed away and had been put on the moving plane. Serena, her mother and Ash were boarding the plane after they had a thoughtful and tearful goodbye to Clemont and Boonie. They were off twelve hours from now they'd be in Pallet.

'Twelve hours later'

They landed in Pallet, got there bags and got a huge welcoming from Ash's mother, Gary, Professor Oak,Tracey and . They all hugged as Ash introduced them to Serena and her mother. "Oh so your the lovely girl my little man has told me so much about." Said "Mom, you're embarrassing me." Yelled Ash as Serena giggled.

They got back to Ash's house and had a huge celebration for the return of Ash, the new neighbors, and all there accomplishments. As it got later Tracey and Gary had gone home and Serena's mother went to go see the new house. Mr. Mime and were cleaning up and Professor Oak was talking to Ash. "Ash I'm very impressed with you, you're truly becoming a Pokemon master." Said the professor. "Thanks Professor." Replied Ash. "Come with me Ash I have something to show you." Said the Professor. Ash walked with him, as he was walking out the door he said " Mom, Serena I'll be back, Professor Oak is showing me something."

They walked about ten minutes and came to a building. "Oh my Arceus, Professor are you serious?" Asked Ash. "Yes Ash, I am." Replied the Pokemon professor.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long for updating but I've been busy. But by tomorrow I will post another chapter, the finale. And next week I'll be starting a new story, not sure what about yet, it'll either be Pokeshipping, Pikachu x Buneary, or lemons of either Amourshipping or Pokeshipping, maybe both together.


	6. Battle for love (Finale)

Battle of Love

"Wow Professor I can't believe Pallet Town is getting its very own gym!" Said Ash excitingly. "Well believe it Ash and the town voted, we'd like for you to be the leader." Replied Professor Oak. "Are you serious, that's awesome." Ash said pumping his fist. "Glad you feel that way Ash, we're opening the gym in two days, so be ready for your upcoming challengers." Replied the Pokemon professor.

Ash then ran home and told his mom and Serena the great news. "Oh Ash I'm so proud of you." Said the young trainer's mother. "Yeah Ash that's awesome, I'm so happy for you." Said Serena hugging Ash.

Serena went home a little later and Ash was in his room but he couldn't get to sleep, he still couldn't believe it, him an official Pokemon Gym leader. The next two days couldn't come fast enough.

The next day all of the Kanto gym leaders came to see the newest gym. Blaine, Lt. Serge, Sabrina, Erika, and Koga were all there. Also there were Ash's old friends Brock and Misty. Misty was very excited to see Ash again she had never forgotten there journey together and with him staying in Kanto this was her perfect opportunity to start a relationship with Ash, or so she thought.

Misty found Ash and immediately hugged him. "Ash it's so great to see you again." The young red haired girl said. "It's good to see you to Misty, it's been a while." Replied Ash. "To long." Responded Misty.

Misty knew she had to tell Ash how she felt about him and now was her chance. "Ash there is something I want to talk to you about." She said in a quiet voice. "Sure Misty what's up?" Ash asked. "Well, Ash I just wanted to tell you-" but she was cut off by the sight of Serena hugging Ash. Ash broke the hug looked at Misty and said "Misty I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Serena." "How do you do?" Asked Serena holding out her hand. "Good, it's nice to meet you." Replied Misty with a fake smile.

'How could Ash have a girlfriend, him and I are supposed to be together, not him and this Serena.' Misty thought. 'I have to do something about this.' She added talking to herself while Ash and Serena went to talk to other people. Misty not sure what to do, continued to think. Until it hit her, she had the perfect plan to get Ash back.

Night came and all the gym leaders had gone home except for Brock who was helping out Mrs. Ketchum, and Misty who was ready to start her plan. Ash was at Professor Oak's picking the Pokemon he'd use for his gym battles.

Serena was sitting alone staring at the stars as Misty walked up to her. "So your Ash's girlfriend." Misty said. "Yeah we've been dating for almost ten months now, he's so great." Replied Serena smiling at the thought of Ash. "Well I'm sorry to say but you're not going to make it that far." Said Misty ruining Serena's smile. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Yelled Serena. "Well, you and Ash are just not working out, so I've decided to step in and take him off your hands for you." Said Misty smiling. "No, I love Ash and he loves me, I'm not just gonna let you take him from me." Angrily replied Serena. Misty shook her head and said "That's fine, I won't take him. If you can beat me in a Pokemon battle." "No, I'm not gonna let my relationship be decided by a battle." Replied Serena ready to punch Misty. "That's fine to, if you don't want to battle then I'll just have to break you and Ash up." Misty replied still smiling. "You wouldn't dare!" Screamed Serena. "Oh yes I would, I can be very creative." Stated Misty.

Serena looked worried, she didn't want to lose Ash, so she accepted Misty's battle. The two walked into the forest and we're ready to start there battle. It would be a one-on-one battle.

Serena not knowing Misty is a water pokemon master, sent out Fennekin. Misty laughed at Serena's choice and sent out her Starmie. Serena looked worried water vs fire would not be good odds for her but she loved Ash to much to give up that easily.

The battle started and Starmie quickly took control of the battle and Fennekin was already pretty hurt. Fennekin hit Starmie with a flamethrower but it was ineffective and Serena looked scared and began to cry at the thought of loosing Ash after all the two had been through together.

Serena then looked up with a determined look and screamed to Misty "I'm not gonna let you win." Misty heard this and then thought to herself 'Wow she really does care about Ash.' After she said this Fennekin landed a a hard scratch attack and then with a flamethrower. Starmie was looking weak but so was Fennekin the two pokemon then attacked each other, Starmie using rapid spin and Fennekin using scratch. The two hit and both fell to the ground.

They were both on the ground and they both tried to get up. Starmie got up barely while Fennekin laid on the ground unable to battle. Serena began crying at the sight of her fainted pokemon. She then picked up Fennekin and said to Misty still crying "Ok Misty you win, Ash is all yours." "No, after seeing how much you care about Ash, I know you and Ash belong together." Misty replied. "Are you serious?" Serena asked wiping away her tears. "Yes I am no go before I change my mind." Misty responded. Serena then ran home with the biggest smile on her face, knowing her and Ash would always be together.

'The next morning'

The Pallet Town Gym was now open and Ash was ready to face his first opponent, a young boy named John. The entire town was in the gym ready to watch the debut battle. Serena went up to Ash and gave her boyfriend a hug and a good luck kiss and then sat down. Misty saw this and smiled, she would never stop loving Ash but she cared more that he was happy and loved and with Serena he was.

The battle was about to begin Pikachu vs Raticate with Professor Oak as the referee. Serena smiled as she saw Ash ready for the battle and she knew the two of them would always be able to overcome any obstacle so long as they had love.

A/N: Well that is it my first story finished. I've decided that I will be doing one shots of insectorshipping and an Amourshipping lemon. And for my next story it will most likely be Pokeshipping, lagomorph shipping, or a sequel to this story. Let me know which one I should do.


End file.
